Tears To The Heart
by Pyromanic Teabag
Summary: "Oh did you not know Ranmaru-Sama? There is new girl entering into our class" Then the girls went straight back to gossiping. He had at least expected them to faint over him or something.
1. Chapter 1

**Well the reason that I'm writing this is because I've just finished re-watching The Wallflower and I've just read the manga. Ranmaru is my favourite male character in The Wallflower and Kagome is my favourite female character from InuYasha so the pairing was a no-brainer. Well I know that there is another Kagome/Ranmaru story but, although it is an awesome series, this will be a proper story instead of inter connected one-shots...at least that's the plan**

**Standard disclaimer applies**

**Chapter One ~ Enter Kagome!**

The red haired prince of Mori High School sighed as he gracefully slipped into his desk in his home room class. Don't get him wrong he loved all the attention he got from his beautiful kittens, but sometimes it would be nice if they weren't so...violent.

Much to his annoyance however, the noise from the general female population was a lot louder than normal. Soon snippets of there conversations reached his ears.

"Did you hear ,she is apparently a super model from England !"

"I heard she had studied in 12 different countries"

"Well I heard She is a master of 5 different martial arts"

"I heard she was the daughter of an American oil billionaire"

"Well I heard she was related to Nakahara!"

"What you mean the creepy girl? NO WAY! But that would mean that she would be..."Ranmaru took this moment to cut in , due to the fact whoever they where talking about seemed incredible! If she where to be his girlfriend then they would make such a cute couple! Although the only two problems where the fact whoever 'she' was she could be related to Sunako and... his on/off fiancée.

"Excuse me ladies not to intrude but , could you possibly tell me who you adorably kittens are talking about?" He winked at them and smirked at the answer gushed straight out of there mouths , damn he was too good.

"Oh did you not know Ranmaru-Sama? There is new girl entering into our class" Then the girls went straight back to gossiping. He had at least expected them to faint over him or something.

"All right class settle down" The class Sensei ordered as he entered the classroom. Everyone obeyed and sat down at there allotted seats before looking up at him expectantly.

"Well as some of you may be aware we have a new student joining us today , come on in" He motioned with his hand and the door slid open. Ranmaru could practically hear everyone holding there breath as it did so.

The clack of shoes alerted everyone to her moving into the classroom and everyone , bar the teacher, in-took breath as she did so. With three graceful steps she was in the classroom, turning around to face the class ,her raven black, mid-back length hair swaying dramatically behind her as she did so.

She bowed deeply to the class before standing back up smiling.

It was in that moment that she captured the devotion of the entire male species . Hook,line and sinker.

Ranmaru was one of the less affected, due to him frequently being in the company of beautiful women. However there was something different about her, it was as if she radiated beauty from inside.

Bright blue eyes scanned the class , going over every person quickly before she opened her mouth. The sound that came out most would say sounded like the tinkling of bells.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi. It is a pleasure to meet you all. Please regard me kindly" She smiled again and turned to look slightly at the teacher

"Why don't you tell us a little about your self Higurashi-San ?" He prompted and Kagome nodded her head slightly before turning her entire attention back to the class.

" Well I'm the adopted sister of Sesshomaru and InuYasha Taisho. I grew up in a shrine, my mother wanted me to be a shrine maiden so I lived with my aunt until now. My hobbies are archery, cooking,gardening and martial arts. I had a little brother by blood and I have a twin sister who I haven't seen in a long time. I don't really know what else to tell you" Kagome said slightly embarrassed as everyone in the class stared at her, had she said something wrong?

" Does anyone have any question , and no asking her out does not count as a question" Said the teacher as he saw half of the males put there hands up. Hearing this they sighed and put there hands down dejectedly. Kagome chuckled at this and most of the males sighed blissfully.

One of the girls who Ranmaru had heard gossiping early braving put her hand up

" Are you in any way related to Sunako Nakahara?" Kagome blinked at the question and Ranmaru sighed , clearly this Kagome person didn't know who sun..

" Oh you know my little sister? She is the twin I mentioned having"

Ranmaru felt as if a cold bucket of water had just been poured over him , and he probably wasn't the only one. Was nothing sacred any more? How could someone who looked like THAT come from the same gene pool as Sunako Nakahara?

Kagome turned slightly to looked at the teacher once again , oblivious to the inner chaos of many people that she had just caused.

" Ummm Sensei? Where shall I sit ?" Kagome asked quietly and Ranmaru sat up, the only empty seat in the whole class was next to him. He internally grinned. Today must be his lucky day!

" Higurashi-San you will have to sit next to Morii-San , Ranmaru Morii raise your hand" the teacher requested. Ranmaru elegantly raised his perfectly manicured hand and smiled at the girl as she made her way to sit next to him, which was in the middle of the entire class. To Ranmaru's horror Kagome only looked at him once , flashing him a dazzling smile, for the entire lesson.

As break came around (1) Kagome sighed and and closed her eyes. As the rest of the class got up to talk to there friends , Kagome sat perfectly still in her place, Ranmaru looking at her the entire time. Much Ranmaru's surprise Kagome's right eye cracked open and she looked directly at him. Slightly embarrassed at being caught staring he opened his mouth to talk , only to have Kagome wave a hand to stop him.

"It fine I'm the new girl right? It only natural to be curious so ask away" She smiled cheerfully which caused Ranmaru to wonder how she could smile so much and so casually to a total stranger.

" ahh well I was simply wondering , seeing as you are Sunako's sister, where you will be staying?" Ranmaru quickly asked. He hadn't thought about that until he asked the question, he hadn't wanted to actually speak to her and was still embarrassed at being caught staring.

" Oh I'll be staying with my sister in our aunty's mansion. Sesshomaru and InuYasha wanted me to live with them but I felt it would be best to re-connect with my little sister you know?" Kagome grinned and Ranmaru tried really hard not to laugh , If Kagome hadn't seen Sunako in a while then boy was she in for a shock.

" Well it will be nice to have a nor..ther! Yes! It will be nice to have **another** girl in the house" Ranmaru inwardly blanched at nearly saying ' normal'. Kagome's eyes narrowed slightly but they held an incredible mischief in them.

"Ahh so **your** one of the perverts that are living with my cute little sister and stealing her rights to marriage" Kagome said causing Ranmaru to gasp. He was not a pervert!... okay well slightly but still! Sunako was not, in any human beings definition, cute!

Ranmaru pouted which caused Kagome to laugh at him , neither aware that currently the entire class was watching them. All of Ranmaru's Fangirls where glaring daggers at Kagome while Kagome's newly formed fan-club was glaring at Ranmaru.

Sensing an opportunity Ranmaru twisted his body slightly and leaned closer to Kagome , He was slightly annoyed when he got no reaction from her. He barely had time to take hold of her right hand before her left connected with the side of his head.

"Oops? I'm really sorry it was a reflex! Gomen Morii-San" Kagome said slightly embarrassed she had hit him but finding it funny at the same time.

"What kind of reflex was that? Geez that hurt where did you learn to hit like that?" Ranmaru complained rubbing the side of his head which caused most of the girls in the class to swoon, Hearing them Kagome turned round and blinked owlishly. Turning back around to face Ranmaru she looked at him inquiringly.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that your one of the more popular people at this school" Kagome said smirking slightly.

Ranmaru inwardly danced for victory , she had finally noticed his beauty, wait...go out on a limb? He pushed the thought away and smiled dazzlingly at Kagome, who was unsure if she should put her hand in front of her eyes to protect them from his sparkles

" So you have finally noticed how beautifully stunning I am, Princess?" He winked and most of the girls in the class melted, while Kagome sat there unimpressed.

" I'm going to pretend that didn't just happen, a word of warning though Morii-San" Before he had chance to react Kagome had hold of him by the front of his collar "You call me princess again and I'll gut you understood?" She released his collar and grinned sheepishly , which lessened the the terror of her message quite drastically. The bell went to signal the end of break and everyone went back to there seats.

For Ranmaru the next few lessons where exactly like the first . Kagome taking down notes and concentrating , while completely ignoring him. Every once in a while he would sneak glances at her and then hoped that no one would noticed.

Just what was wrong with this girl? She wasn't like any other girl he had ever met .She was incredibly beautiful yet, from what he could tell, she wasn't vain or proud like most beautiful girls are. She was violent towards him and called it a reflex , she hated being called princess and even threatened more violence. She even thought that Sunako was cute! She hadn't realised just how beautiful he was!

The lessons between break and lunch sped by as Ranmaru was trapped in thought, he was still completely out of it when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned his head and was pleasantly surprised when he saw Kagome stood up looking at him expectantly.

" If I didn't know any better I would say you are a complete space case Morii-San , now you wouldn't happen to know where I could find my adorable little sister do you?" Kagome asked. Ranmaru nodded and stood up , he was still slightly dazed and couldn't really bring himself to talk, which was one hell of a rare occurrence.

Kagome smiled cheerfully and she followed after Ranmaru who walked to Sunako's classroom. The whispers in the corridor where incredibly loud which didn't faze Ranmaru in the slightest . Kagome however was getting steadily annoyed until a snide voice broke through all of the others

"Geez Ranmaru what have we told you about choosing one woman? Don't" Kagome turned round and saw three guys and a girl , who was holding onto the arm of one of them, walking towards them.

Oh joy more sparkles

" Oh you must be the transfer student that I heard about . I'm Noi Kasahara nice to meet you" Noi bowed slightly towards Kagome who smiled softly

" Kagome Higurashi , It's nice to meet you as well Kasahara-San , Morii-San was taking to see Sunako Nakahara' Kagome was still smiling as Noi began to protest

" Please Kagome-Chan , call me Noi-Chan ,I'm sure we're going to be good friends" Noi and Kagome grinned identically and Takenaga gulped, one Noi was bad enough he didn't need another one! Kyouhei snorted and leaned down to look at Kagome.

"Why the hell do you want to go see Sunako Nakahara?" Kagome frowned slightly and Ranmaru turned round in horror. He tried to signal to Kyouhei to stop with a slicing motion across his neck but the blonde idiot had closed his eyes. " I mean she must be the creepiest chick I've ever laid eyes on , why would any sane human being want to go talk to that freak?" He opened his eyes just in time to see Kagome kick him in the gut . He staggered backwards before falling to the ground . Ignoring the gasp from the girls around them Kagome walked up to Kyouhei glaring at him. Kagome bent her knees and took herself down to Kyouhei's level.

Kagome just had time to deflect a punch from Kyouhei, then quickly pulled his head back by his hair . Kyouhei glared up at her ,accepting defeat.

" Ever insult my little sister ever again and I'll kill you,you got that" Pushing his head forward Kagome let go of his head and stood up. She walked back over to Ranmaru who wasn't quite sure what the hell was going on.

"Whoa hold on Kagome-Chan! Sunako is your sister? She never mentioned you come on let's take you to see her" Noi spoke at light speed before grabbing hold of Kagome's arm and dragging her off. The four boys stood still, trying to comprehend what the hell was going on before running off after Noi.

They got to Sunako's classroom in time to see a frozen Sunako and Kagome , who had at some point tied up her hair into a high pony-tail, with her arms open a soft smile adorning her face.

' Come on Sunako, give nee-Chan a hug' Kagome said. Sunako came to her senses and still in her chibi form attacked Kagome, or at least that's what they thought she was going to do. As Sunako caught onto Kagome , the older girl wrapped her arms around her and swung round . The boys gasped.

Sunako was hugging someone!

That wasn't Hiroshi!

Of her own free will!

It was a break though!

" Onee-Chan !Its been too long! Aunty didn't tell me you where visiting" Sunako grinned , her Onee-Chan was here!

" Sunako I'm not visiting, I'm moving in to the mansion to live with you" Kagome said happily. Everyone except Ranmaru spluttered at her comment. Kyouhei however was the first to come round.

" Like hell I'm living , its bad enough with her" Kyouhei shouted in anger. Kagome turning round to glare at him, Sunako still attached to her neck .

"Well I'm not best pleased at having to live with you either but suck it up and be a man about it" Kagome stuck her tongue out at Kyouhei causing the people around them to laugh.

The rest of lunch went by with Kagome ,Noi and the four boys in Sunako's classroom. It was clear to everyone just how well Sunako and Kagome got on. Kagome acted very motherly towards Sunako which caused the four boys to go in to a corner at one point to conspire about how to get her to help in turning Sunako into a lady. The entire lunch Kagome and Kyouhei swapped insults but it was in a very similar way that Sunako and Kyouhei fought. However for some reason no one could picture Kagome and Kyouhei together like they could Sunako and Kyouhei.

No one really noticed how quite Ranmaru was all lunch, except Sunako but she was too wrapped up in Kagome to say anything to anyone.

Kagome walked a little aheard of Ranmaru as they walked back to class and he managed to get a glispe of her rear. He was in heaven ! Ranmaru nealry bumped into Kagome she stopped just before there classroom door

" Ummm Higurashi-Chan is something wrong?" It was then that occurred to him , why was her last name Higurashi? Kagome chuckled slightly before looking over her shoulder at Ranmaru

" I'm glad you took me to see my sister and all but next time could you not look at my butt the entire time we walk back?" With a smirk Kagome walked into the classroom leaving a distraught Ranmaru in her wake

That woman had eyes in the back of her head !

**A/N**

**Okay well that's the first chapter , tell me what you think by reviewing! I'm kinda Ill at the minute so I might update this fairly soon if I get some reviews ! ^^**

**(1)I'm basing the school system on one similar to my own . After first period we have a 15 minute break, then two more lessons, then an hour lunch , then two more lessons , then we go home. I'm from England and I have like...no idea about Japanese school system or American school system. If in future chapters there is stuff you don't get then simply ask me about it in a review okay?**

**Oh and tell me what you all think of the pairing and whether I kept the characters IC or not I've written Kagome a bunch of time but I've never written the Wallflower people before ^^ and I'm sorry this is kinda short , the other chapters will be long**

**Ja Ne **

**-B-H-D-**


	2. Chapter 2

Just to let people know that all my stories bare my Fairy Tail/InuYasha crossover are going to be erased by the 25th of April. If there is a specific story that you want keeping online then please message me with the name of the story you want keeping. I'll only keep on the story with the highest number of request to be kept open so please pick wisely.

The reason behind this is because I shall be closing this account on the 26th of may and I will start posting new stuff on a new account. The reason behind this is because I realised how utterly crap almost all of my stories are. My Fairy Tail/InuYasha crossover and the one with the highest number of request will be re-uploaded to my new account on the 26th of may ,the same day I close this account. I'm closing my account on the 26th and not the 25th (which is when requests close) because I'm keeping in mind time zones and trying to make it fair to everyone.

If anyone would like to follow me to my new account then you can find me at  
.net/~sakerutama

Thank you for taking your time to read this.


End file.
